Play With Me
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Iason's sick and wants to play with Riki. Will he let him?


**Iason pressed the button to shut the door behind him then allowed himself to lean against it. Saying he was tired was a big understatement. Fixing a major core break within the hour, being summoned by Jupiter three times over matters concerning his pet AND fighting off Raoul's advances all at the same time would break anyone down. He could only maintain perfection for so long. He was exahusted.**

**He wanted medicine for his head.**

**He wanted his nice, warm, fluffy looking bed and above all...**

**He wanted his pet Riki.**

**Iason pulled himself away from the door with minor difficulty and stumbled into his study. All he needed was his furniture and other pets (for appearances sake cause he only fucked and/or performed with Riki) to see him in his moment of weakness. Falling gracefully into his favorite green chair, he lifted his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes trying to get his erratic breathing under control.**

**-----**

**Riki yawned as he walked out of Iason's bedroom, running a hand through his bedhead hair. Licking his lips and grinning sleepily, he walked towards the study - questioning to himself why Iason wasn't home yet. Glancing at a clock as he passed it he noticed it was past the time that Iason usually came home. He was four hours late. Pausing in his walk he tried to remember if Iason told him he was going anywhere. Realizing that indeed he didn't he suddenly thought of Raoul. He had been flirting extra hard lately. Maybe Iason had given in and gone somewhere with him. OR worse...back to his penthouse. With those disturbing but highly arousing thoughts running through his head he sprinted to Iason's study, hoping that Iason was in there studying that ridiculously long code book or drinking his best wine.**

**However that was not the sight that greeted Riki as he almost ran headfirst into the room. He saw Iason slouched down in his chair with his hand resting over his forehead. But that didn't hide the flushness of his face or the sweat dripping down his neck. His face was scrunched up as if he were trying to force his pain away. Riki breathed a sigh of relief at being wrong at his assumptions before rushing over to his side. Removing Iason's hand and placing his own there he winced at how hot he felt.**

**"Iason. Iason can you hear me?" Riki murmured softly. Looking up at Iason he saw him moan loudly and thrash his head around, as if demons were chasing him. Riki stood up and went over to Iason's desk, knocking papers and books onto the floor as he searched all over for some medicine. Grabbing two pills he spotted underneath some book he ran into the kitchen and got a cold glass of water then went back to his ailing master. He gingerly placed one pill in his mouth and lifted the glass of water to his mouth. "Come on Iason...drink! Drink the water." **

**Iason could feel someone trying to force something down his throat and started shaking his head fitfully. He didn't want anything forced down his throat without his consent damnit! He felt a hand caress the side of his face and opened his eyes with difficulty. Hovering above his sweating form was a dark haired man, practically in his lap. He realized it was Riki when he muttered. And besides, no one could mistake that hair anywhere. **

**Iason dutifully swallowed the water that was being forced down his throat and felt the little pill slide down his throat. He smiled sleepily and lifted his hand to place on Riki's cheek. Riki, who was in the process of grabbing the other pill that was sliding off the arm of the chair, was startled when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He looked up into Iason's eyes and smiled softly, nuzzling his hand much like a kitten would. Holding up the other pill he leaned over and kissed him softly. When Iason automatically opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss Riki quickly pulled back and popped the last pill in his mouth.**

**"Swallow it Iason." Riki said and climbed off his lap to set the glass back on the desk.**

**Iason obeyed and swallowed the pill that would help the agony in his head go away. His eyes never left Riki's body as he put the glass away. when Riki came back over and held out his hand Iason questioned him with his eyes.**

**"I'm going to help you back to your room. You didn't think I would let you sleep out here in this uncomfortable chair did you?"**

**Iason took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "I'll have you know that none of my furniture in this penthouse is uncomfortable." But as Iason said that he could feel his muscles protest from the position he was in and his bones crack lightly. When he sighed in relief Riki hid a smirk and led him out of the study and down the hall. **

**"Your body seems to think otherwise Iason." Riki stated as Iason laid himself down on the bed. Iason smirked seductively at Riki's hovering form. "My body thinks a lot of things Riki. Maybe you should come down on this bed with me and ask it what it thinks of you."**

**Riki just laughed and shook his head, reaching over to unbutton Iason's cloak and take it off. He was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when he felt a pair of hands slide down his arms and grip his wrists. Riki's vision slid up the pale column of gleaming flesh he loved to bite on so much and stared into sapphire fire. "Play with me Riki."**

"**Now Iason I'm trying to help your sick ass here. Do me a favor and for once just let me help you. I'm not that stupid enough to not know what I'm doing."**

**Iason stared back at Riki then let go of his hands slowly. "I know your not stupid my pet." He said. "I just wanted to play." Then he let Riki undress him and lay him back against his comfortable mattress. Riki pulled up a light sheet over Iason's body and was about to leave when Iason latched onto his wrist again. **

"**Stay with me Riki." Iason spoke softly and a little drowsily. "I don't want you to go….please stay with me." **

**Riki sighed and crawled under the sheet with Iason. "As long as you promise to go straight to sleep!"**

"**I shall promise no such thing."**

"**I'll do that thing you love me doing so much later Iason."**

"…**.Fine I'll go to sleep. But only because I think I need the rest." Iason spoke in a slight stern voice. Then he lifted an arm over his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.**

**But not before Riki chuckled and turned off the bedside light. He turned around and snuggled into Iason's side, resting his head on Iason's other arm. He lightly kissed the skin there and hugged him around the waist.**

"**Sure Iason. Your definitely gonna need the rest."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
